RF communications devices typically need to support a wide dynamic range. For example, an RF communications device may need to cope with long distance communications with bad coupling conditions as well as close distance communications with good coupling conditions. In addition, RF communications devices typically use amplifiers for signal amplifying. However, changing the configuration of an amplifier during reception of a data frame can corrupt the data frame and result in data loss.